1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lens screening devices, particularly, to a lens screening device for screening lenses with a diameter in a predetermined range.
2. Description of Related Art
For the purpose of quality control, after manufactured, lenses need to be visually inspected with assist of a vernier caliper to determine whether the lenses meet size requirements. Such an inspection may not be carried out according to consistent criteria, especially given the human element involved (e.g., variances in skill level of individual inspectors), and is an inefficient use of man-power and resources. In addition, the lenses may be stained during the inspection.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens screening device to overcome the above-mentioned problems.